Ten Songs, Ten Stories
by AddictionHigh
Summary: Ten different songs by ten different artists inspired ten snippets of different stories.


**Okay, so I know I've done a song challenge before, but I'm lacking motivation so thought I'd do another one to get my creativeness flowing again. (Hopefully.) Here we go, enjoy it! **

**Rascall Flatts – To Make Her Love Me**

Derek Morgan sat at his desk trying to concentrate on the file in front of him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop wondering about the brunette profiler who had just left the Bureau for the last time. Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan was in love with Elle Greenaway but had kept it to himself and now it was too late. He had dropped hints during her time at the BAU, but as it was against protocol for two agents to date, he had never asked her outright. And now she was gone with no forwarding address. He could always go back to her old apartment where she was shot by an unsub a few months ago, but he knew she didn't live there anymore. But the landlord might know where she went.

Derek Morgan shook his head and refocused on the paperwork in front of him. He couldn't stalk his old partner. That was against so many rules.

**Daughtry – Louder Than Ever**

Supervisory Special Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau always had a façade on at work – not that anyone except for her best friends Penelope Garcia and Emily Prentiss knew it. JJ wasn't the calm, collected agent she always seemed at work: she was a chaotic, never stopping mom. She loved her job, sure, but what she loved even more was the fun she had with her two year old son. She loved turning the music up loud and dancing erratically with Henry. Nothing helped her more after a case than putting on her favourite album and having a dance. If a case was particularly bad, she'd even wake her son up and dance with him.

It was after one particular case that she woke Henry up at 2am: something she had never done.

**Billy Ray Cyrus – Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go**

Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau couldn't believe that it was 18 years ago that she went into labour while at work at gave birth to her son, Henry LaMontagne. Now, he had grown up into a handsome young man with excellent manners and was off to college to follow in his mother's footsteps and become an FBI agent, much to his parents' dismay. JJ knew in her heart that she couldn't exactly say much about what her son wanted to do as she did exactly the same, but she wanted to protect him against the horrors she saw every day. The rapists, murderers and kidnappers. It was one thing to know they existed in this world, but it was another thing entirely to hunt them down and see them face to face. Jennifer Jareau wanted to protect her son from that.

**Lady Antebellum – Never Alone**

Tears rolled down Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau's face as she walked out of the Behavioural Analysis Unit for what she knew would be the final time. She knew in her heart that she had made friends for life though. Especially in Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia. But no matter how much she told herself she would see everyone soon, she couldn't help but feel sad that she was leaving. She would miss waking the team up at stupid hours of the night on the rare nights they got to sleep in their own beds to travel to some far off state and catch a murderer.

Her team – they'd always be her team no matter what happened – we just as sad to see her leave as she was to go though. They'd lost the best media liaison they had ever had. But they wouldn't let JJ forget them. Not ever.

**John Denver – Country Roads (Take Me Home)**

The sun was shining brightly as Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau of the Behavioural Analysis Unit within the FBI packed her final bags into her car and got in, setting off to see her family in her home town of Pennsylvania. She had many happy memories growing up in such a small, rural town, but most of the time she was happy to be living in the city of Virginia doing a job she loved. But more than she loved her life in the city, she loved going home to her mama and doing everything she'd loved doing as a kid, including bareback horse riding and fishing. No one in her team pegged her as such a country girl, but she loved it.

Hours later, JJ arrived at the house to her large family waiting outside the family home for her, despite the late hour.

**Jordin Sparks – Permanent Monday**

Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss loved her job as an agent for the Behavioural Analysis Unit within the FBI and never let anything affect her; but one week's vacation at her family's home in London, England had changed that forever. While there, she had met a handsome young man outside Buckingham Palace and her life had been flipped upside down.

Emily and her new friend, Matthew Donahue spent the remainder of her vacation sightseeing together and generally getting to know each other. Wining and dining had always played a large part of Emily's life growing up as an Ambassador's daughter but Matthew had changed that within a few hours; she loved spending time with him no matter what they were doing.

But all that had to stop at the end of the week. Emily lived in Virginia, and Matthew lived in England.

**Christina Perri – A Thousand Years**

It felt like she had known him a thousand years and at the same time, no time at all. Media Liaison for the Behavioural Analysis Unit, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau was falling in love with a Louisianan she had met while on a case not long after Hurricane Katrina down in New Orleans. William LaMontagne Jr was a Detective taking after his Daddy's footsteps as an officer of the law and he loved it. One of the things he loved more though, was the blonde media liaison from the FBI who had caught his eye on a case not too long ago.

Although they had exchanged phone numbers at the end of the case, neither were sure of a long distance relationship, especially with the strain of their work on top of it, but the pull they felt towards each other was overwhelming. After two months of constant phone calls, emails, texts and the occasional weekend away together, Jennifer Jareau and William LaMontagne Jr embarked in a long distance relationship.

**Jesse McCartney – Beautiful Soul**

Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss had only been a member of the Behavioural Analysis Unit within the FBI for a few weeks, but she already loved her job – especially a rather tall, handsome agent who she happened to work alongside. She wouldn't exactly say she was attracted to him, but she definitely saw the beauty in his features. But the first thing she had been told when she had been given her badge and gun, honouring her as an agent for the Bureau, was that interdepartmental relationships were strictly forbidden; if any were to be found either one or two involved agents would have to be reassigned to a different office. Emily Prentiss didn't want to risk her or Morgan's job, but she couldn't help but admire his beauty.

**Kate Winslet – What If**

Elle Greenaway had just handed in her badge and gun to Unit Chief, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner in an attempt to forget her past, but there was one person she couldn't get out of her head. She had left her partner at the Behavioural Analysis Unit, SSA Derek Morgan without so much as a goodbye. She couldn't afford seeing him and potentially changing her mind about leaving. She'd never admit it to anyone, she could barely even admit it to herself, but she was in love. All the months of constant flirting and closeness of their job had caused the tall brunette to fall in love. Something she had promised herself she would never do while on the job. Everyone believed she'd walked away from her dream job because she'd shot and killed Lee in cold blood, but deep down she knew it was because she couldn't risk herself or Derek losing their jobs. Maybe in another time they could meet again and have what they couldn't have now.

**Bridgit Mendler – Ready Or Not**

Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau was never a person to sit by and let the world take her where it wanted – no, she fought for what she wanted in the world whether it was what those around her wanted her to do or not. She had her own mind, heart and ambitions and she wasn't about to sit by and let people tell her what to do. She was expected to take her soccer scholarship and graduate at Pittsburgh; but that's not what she wanted to do. Instead, JJ enrolled at the FBI Academy and after years of intensive training, joined the most elite team within the FBI: the Behavioural Analysis Unit as a Media Liaison.

**So here we are. 10 snippets of stories inspired by 10 different artists and songs. Hope you enjoy them, and let me know if you'd like to see any made into full stories once my others are updated! **


End file.
